Exiled
by Ender McAuthor
Summary: One cold winter night, Rima, the daughter of the Emperor of Old Japan, rejects a marriage proposal from Tadase, a gay prince. The emperor was enraged and exiles Rima from the family. Cold, unloved and detached, Rima wanders in search for her true love.


**Exiled  
Chapter 1 - 嫌い**

**All of the characters, locations, investigations, mythology, languages and other occurrences mentioned in this text (save Japanese, English, Britain, Japan, etc) are fictitious. Any resemblance from this text, living or the dead, dormant or active, in process or finished, is purely coincidental.**

**Shugo Chara and its affiliates are owned by Peach Pit.**

* * *

The hottest, in the boy's ranking, girl in the class, Mashiro Rima, wasn't called Rima for any old reason. Her name was based on a secret family myth that the Mashiros kept. Rima was a name of a Empress that reigned over a kingdom untraced in Japanese History. She was, in fact, had blonde curly hair and fair skin - like the Rima we know in Shugo Chara. But that wasn't all of this myth. The Fujisakis had a myth too. Theirs were, in fact, very similar and a rather more detailed one. This myth, however, was kept very safe in the memory of every Fujisaki male. But as you know it, they left trace of this myth on an inscription on the walls of a cave in the forest of Fujisaki, written in Kūsān Nīppōnjīn (Grassian Japanese, 草日本 or Grazon Japoinais)- a very old ancestral language of Japanese that was used as a contrast language to the people of the Green. The whole inscription told the myth and a rather accurate prophecy.

Surprisingly, the text was found in a chamber that seemed to be made out of gold - like ones of Egypt. As if they were there only for one person.

The following text is an effort to translate the old script to British English, since many words in Kūsān nīppōnjīn have been replace in order to form the Japanese we know today and that few Japanese words cannot be translated directly. Brackets will stand for notes that I have added for more clarification.

* * *

A blonde girl looked out into the white snow hills of Okyoshima that were darkened by the black of the night. Since it was winter she shook as much as the Tower when the lunar shaking happened. She hated this night in particular, since her father brought a prince for her to marry. It was required for an Empress to have a male heir - which wouldn't happen without a husband. This girl, however, wasn't interested of this topic. She in fact, hated this topic. Her father thought that if she married a wealthy man and had children, she would be successful. She didn't think that as her success. She thought that her success would be in entertainment and comedy.

"Rima!" one of the servants of the palace called from the corridor where the girl was.

Rima turned around with a straight face, swivelling her curly hair as she did. The moon shun her eyes, as if they were puddles of water. Her green kimono glittered as the moon's light laid on it. Her eyes, she revealed, were reddened after crying. She held out her hands, in a concave direction. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth to talk.  
"Take me to him," Rima said silently.

The maids gently held her hands, leading her down the flight of stairs. On the bottom was a blonde boy with straightened short hair. He wore a crown and a robe - like a European king. He had a golden sceptre and a silver sword - like ones of a European warrior. He had that smile that would attract ladies - well, not this one. Rima hated anybody who would put so much effort into their looks to attract her. And the fact that every prince that came were very selfish and weren't thinking about what would happen to her in the future.

Instead of showing rage, Rima held his hand, with a straight face while the king-like prince reacted with an 'OMG! OMG! OMG! She accepts!' (rough modern translation) gesture. The girl was as high as the prince' shoulder - quite short for a girl her age. She looked up at the person that she would stay with for the night, to check if he was her type. He looked very soft and yet… caring. Rima was yet to know when she would talk to him. Either way, she would stay up in night and get a small amount of rest, like the past year. It was her way of torture. She wanted to fail, unlike before she started doing this. This wasn't Rima, for sure. Being the daughter of an emperor who has been a famous war leader wasn't an easy task.

The two walked down a walkway of dark heartwood frames and sand like walls that separated each room. The corridors were dimly lit by lanterns from the ceiling. After being pulled left and right, Rima ended up in the balcony, where her mother and father was. The prince held Rima's hand tightly - as if he didn't want to lose her. Now, this guy - well, Rima thought he was a bit obnoxious.

"Rima and Tadase!" her father greeted the two, standing up, letting his leather robe run across the surface of his chair. "I see, you have met."

"It's more 'he disturbed my sleep' than 'he met me'," Rima said in a monotone voice.

The emperor started to feel rage from within.

"Rima, you haven't been sleeping for two days!" her father exclaimed.

"That doesn't mean that I'm going to sleep late again," Rima said silently.

"Well, why did the servants tell me that you were awake!?" the great emperor bellowed.

"CALL THEM BY THEIR NAMES!" the princess exclaimed.

Tadase waved his hands and walked away, as if he wasn't there. That was when Rima was sure that she didn't want this man. He wasn't even brave enough to stand up for his girl.

"You are intolerant. You are disrespectful. You… you…" the leader stammered, "…are exiled."

"NO!" Rima's mother, protested. "She's our firstborn! She's… she's our child!"  
The leader merely ignored his wife and continued. He wasn't ready for what was to come next. He, in fact, was scared of exiling his own daughter. But it was needed to be done so that the family would have a proper succession - The Prince, their second born. Rima closed her eyes, waiting for everything to happen.

"GUARDS! SEIZE HER!"

White-suited ninjas jumped from the ceiling and sacked Rima with haste. Her mother ran to try and stop them but, it was too late. The ninjas had already taken the woollen sack with them up and out of the atrium. With Rima lost, the Empress kneeled down, sobbing for her loss. She faced her husband sourly and walked away.

Rima felt the cold air rushing through the small holes of the sack. She didn't care if she'd die outside the palace. She didn't care.

The ninjas travelled across the white fields to the dark forest of the Guenirha Deltas. They swiftly ran on top of the snow, as if they were noiseless. They stopped, underneath the leafless canopy, and listened. Rima felt her heart skip a beat. The sound of on of the river deltas was near. Rima closed her eyes. She felt the ninja swinging the sack and throwing it to the river. Cold water hastily flooded into the sack, leaving Rima with no air. Desperate for air, Rima pushed through the tight opening of the sack. When her body was finally out, she swam to the surface in panic. Wet and cold, she crawled onto the beach, coughing up water and sniffling.

Snow fell, as she walked on the cold stones of a hill. Rima walked to the top and looked around. The snowing was so dense that she couldn't see the nearby river. The girl sneezed, tripping backwards into the shade of a tree, that hadn't shed its leaves. The exiled princess lied there, thinking of what to do the next day - if she was still alive.

Then it struck her.

Who was she to stay with for the rest of her life? Not a gay prince, of course.


End file.
